


Just Like This, I Want Us To Be Like This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny on a relaxing night, What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Just Like This, I Want Us To Be Like This:

*Summary: Steve & Danny on a relaxing night, What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

It was the most perfect way to spend time in Hawaii, Just watching the sunset with the one that you love. Commander Steve McGarrett knew that he was a lucky guy, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was taking very good care of him, & he wouldn’t have it any other way. The Hunky Brunette knew that the shorter man would never leave him for anything in the world.

Danny realized that they both needed this, & it was soothing to their souls. It was a perfect cure for battling a bad day or exhaustion from a long, & crappy case. The Blond will make sure that the ritual continues, as long as they were around. The Shorter Man will guarantee that, & anything else that his lover would want.

“Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern in his voice, as he looked at him. “I am doing okay, Danny”, The Five-O Commander said honestly, as he relaxed with his head in the shorter man’s lap. Danny didn’t want to push, so he left it alone.

After a couple of minutes of silence, The Hunky Brunette asked, “Can we keep this up, Danno ?”, He was loving the alone time that he was getting along with the blond. “Sure, Babe, Whenever you want”, Danny answered with a smile, as he kissed the top of his head. They just enjoyed watching the sun disappear, & enjoyed each other’s company too.

The End.


End file.
